Wilson quotes
This page lists Wilson's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wilson Tools Base Game *Axe- "It's my trusty axe." *Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." *Shovel- "There's a lot going on underground." *Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." *Pickaxe- "Iconic, isn't it?" *Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" *Razor- "A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" *Razor (can't shave)- "I can't shave that!" *Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." *Hammer- "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" *Pitchfork- "Maxwell might be looking for this." Shipwrecked * Machete- "I like the cut of this blade." * Luxury Machete- "Hack in style!" * Obsidian Machete- "It's hot to the touch." Lights Base Game *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." *Campfire (high)- "That fire is getting out of hand!" *Fire Pit (high)- "Good thing it's contained!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and comfy." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." *Campfire (burned out)- "Well, that's over." *Fire Pit (burned out)- "At least I can start it up again." *Torch- "Something to hold back the night." *Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." *Torch and Miner Hat (run out)- "My light just ran out!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky!" *Lantern- "A more civilized light." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "Sure beats darkness." *Endothermic Fire (high)- "That fire is getting out of hand!" *Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Good thing it's contained!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and comfy." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." *Endothermic Fire (burned out)- "Well, that's over." *Endothermic Fire Pit (burned out)- "At least I can start it up again." *Moggles- "A wretched stench but excellent visibility." Shipwrecked * Obsidian Fire Pit- "This fire pit is a conductor for even more... fire." Survival Base Game *Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." *Piggyback- "I feel kinda bad for that." *Bird Trap- "Gives me a net advantage!" *Bug Net- "For catching bugs." *Fishing Rod- "Hook, line and stick!" *Straw Roll- "It smells like wet." *Fur Roll- "It's better to sleep." *Tent- "I get crazy when I don't sleep." *Trap- "I wove it real tight." *Honey Poultice- "Seems sterile enough." *Healing Salve- "The stinging means that it's working." *Heat Stone- "I could heat this up near the fire." *Heat Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." *Heat Stone (warm)- "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" *Heat Stone (hot)- "Nice and toasty hot!" *Umbrella- "This will keep my hair dry, at least." *Compass- Depends on orientation. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "The fur keeps the temperature inside stable." *Luxury Fan- "Down to bring my temperature down." *Siesta Lean-to- "A nice place for an afternoon rest out of the heat." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Night is for sleeping, not taking siestas." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I'm too hungry for a siesta!" *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I don't think I could really relax down here." *Tent (overheating)- *Tent (burnt)- *Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It won't provide much shade now." *Thermal Stone- "I could manipulate its temperature." *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It's colder than ice." *Thermal Stone (cold)- "That's a cold stone." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's quite warm and cuddly... for a rock!" *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Nice and toasty hot!" *Pretty Parasol- "This will keep my hair moderately dry, at least." Shipwrecked Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- *Bee Box- "Bees!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "It's empty" *Bee Box (some honey)- "I should wait a bit." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "It's full of honey." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I should try planting some crops." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (finished)- *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." *Ice Box- "I have harnessed the power of cold!" *Drying Rack- "I should dry some meats." *Drying Rack (drying)- "Meat takes a while to dry." *Drying Rack (finished)- "Jerky time!" Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "The pot got cooked." *Bee Box (burnt)- "How did it get burned?!!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I don't think anything will grow in this pile of ash." *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- *Drying Rack (burnt)- "The rack got dried." *Bucket-o-poop- "That is definitely a bucket full of poop." Shipwrecked Science Base Game *Science Machine- "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." *Alchemy Engine- "It's even more science-y than the last one!" *Thermal Measurer- "I am one heck of a scientist." *Rainometer- "It measures cloudiness." *Lightning Rod- "Now I can harness the heavens!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "The power is mine!" *Gunpowder- "It looks like pepper." Reign of Giants *Science Machine (burnt)- "It won't be doing much science now." *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "The extra science didn't keep it alive." *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Its measuring days are over." *Rainometer (burnt)- "The measuring parts went up in a cloud of smoke." *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "All quiet on the flinging front." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "Fling on!" *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "The fuel tank is getting a bit low." *Electrical Doodad- "It's whirring with electricity." Shipwrecked Fight Base Game *Spear- "That's one pointy stick" *Ham Bat- "This seems unsanitary." *Boomerang- "Aerodynamical!" *Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! I should try to catch that!" *Blow Dart- "Good practice for my birthday cake!" *Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." *Fire Dart- "This was fundamentally unsafe." *Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." *Grass Suit- "I hope there are no bugs in this." *Log Suit- "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." *Marble Suit- "This looks really heavy." *Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." *Tooth Trap- "This is a nasty surprise." *Shelmet- "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." *Snurtle Shell Armour- "It sticks to my back." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Scalemail- "Hot mail!" *Morning Star- "It's electric!" *Weather Pain- "Spinning doom." Shipwrecked * Cutlass- "I hope this sword doesn't start to smell..." Structures Base Game *Birdcage- "I should put a bird in it" *Birdcage (occupied)- "That's my bird!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Awwww, he's asleep." *Pig House- "Those pigs have fancy houses." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Come ON! I know you're home!" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." *Rabbit Hutch- "That's not a real carrot." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "This seems like a bad idea." *Hay Wall (placed)- "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pickets!" *Wood Wall (placed)- "Pointy!" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "They make me feel so safe." *Stone Wall (placed)- "That's a nice wall." *Chest- "It's my tickle trunk!" *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That can't go in there." *Sign- "It says 'You are here'." *Potted Fern- Reign of Giants *Scaled Chest- "Next best thing to a lockbox!." *Chest (burnt)- "That trunk was truncated." *Pig House (burnt)- "Not so fancy now, pig!" *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "That's not a real roasted carrot." *Sign (burnt)- "I can't read it any longer." *Hay Wall (burnt)- *Wood Wall (burnt)- Shipwrecked Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." *Cobblestones- "Hastily Cobbled Stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." *Other Turfs- "A chunk of ground." Reign of Giants *Deciduous Turf- *Sandy Turf- Shipwrecked * Meadow Turf- * Jungle Turf- * Refine Base Game *Rope- "Some short lengths of rope." *Boards- "Boards." *Cut Stone- "I've made them seductively smooth." *Papyrus- "Some sheets of paper." *Purple Gem- "It contains the mysteries of the universe." *Nightmare Fuel- "This stuff is crazy!" Shipwrecked * Cloth Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- "What a handsome devil!" *Prestihatitator- "Who would name something that?" *Shadow Manipulator- "What have I created?" *Pan Flute- "I can serenade the animals." *Night Light- "It gives off a spooky light." *Night Armour- "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." *Dark Sword- "I dreamed it myself!" *One-man Band- "I should have added a beefalo bell." *Bat Bat- "I bet I could fly if I held two of these." *Belt of Hunger- *Chilled Amulet- "Cool as ice!" *Nightmare Amulet- "It's whispering to me." *Life Giving Amulet- "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." *Fire Staff- "I don't want to set the world on fire." *Ice Staff- "It's cold to the touch" *Telelocator Staff- "This science is now out of control!" *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "It's ready to go." *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- "It needs more purple gems." *Telolocator Socket (full)- "Looks ready." *Telelocator Socket (empty)- "It needs a gem." Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Not much use anymore." *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Fire doesn't really solve naming issues..." *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Whatever it was, it's burnt now." *Old Bell- "Dingalingaling." Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" *Rabbit Earmuffs- "At least my ears won't get cold..." *Straw Hat and Beefalo Hat- "What a nice hat." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." *Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" *Winter Hat- "It'll be good for when winter comes." *Top Hat- "What a nice hat." *Dapper Vest- "This vest is dapper as all get-out." *Breezy Vest- "Wilderness casual." *Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." *Bush Hat- "It's kind of scratchy." *Garland- "It smells like prettiness." *Walking Cane- "It makes walking seem much easier!" Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- "Ears hat!" *Fashion Melon- "Let the juice run down your face." *Ice Cube- "Stay cool, boy." *Rain Coat- "Keeps the rain where it ought to be. Outside my body." *Rain Hat- "It'll mess up my hair, but I'll stay nice and dry." *Summer Frest- "Keep off, evil sun!" *Floral Shirt- "It's not lab-safe!" *Eyebrella- "It will watch over me." *Hibearnation Vest- "Welcome to hibernation station!" Shipwrecked Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "I wonder where this is from." *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- "A solid piece of history." *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "An ancient piece of wall." *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "All is well." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Getting pretty magical around here." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "I think it's becoming more concentrated!" *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It seems to be staying steady." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Feels like it's receding." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "The nightmare is almost gone!" *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- *The Lazy Forager- "Teleportation is so useful." *Magiluminescence- "Warm to the touch." *Construction Amulet- "Just when I thought I couldn't get any better." *The Lazy Explorer- "This beats walking." *Star Caller's Staff- "I put a gem on a stick." *Deconstruction Staff- "This will come in handy." *Pick/Axe- "It's brilliant!" *Thulecite Crown- "Fit for a king. Or me." *Thulecite Club- "It has quite a heft to it." *Thulecite Suit- "It's oddly light." *Houndius Shootius- "I think it's sleeping" *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "I hope it doesn't turn on me" Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "It's all Piney." *Lumpy Evergreen- "This sad tree has no cones." *Spiky Tree- "Those spikes look sharp!" *Evergreen (chopped)- "Take that nature!" *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now!" *Evergreen (burning)- "What a waste of wood." *Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- *Spiky Tree (burning)- "Spikes and fire!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Now it's burnt and spiky" *Evergreen (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" *Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." *Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood." *Charcoal- "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." *Pine Cone- "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." *Marble Tree- "I don't think an axe will cut it." *Totally Normal Tree- "Is it looking at me?" *Living Log- "It looks worried." *Sapling- "Baby trees are so cute!" *Sapling (picked)- "That'll teach him." *Sapling (burning)- "That's burning fast!" *Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." *Grass Tuft- "It's a tuft of grass." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "It's burning fast!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Red berries taste the best." *Berry Bush (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" *Berry Bush (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Reeds- "It's a clump of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I picked all the useful reeds." *Reeds (burning)- "That's really burning fast!" *Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." *Plant- "Leafy!" *Plant (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." *Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." *Spiky Bush- "It looks thorny." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ow!" *Spiky Bush (burning)- "That's burning fast!" *Spiky Bush (picked up)- *Flower- "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." *Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss." *Evil Flower- "Augh! It's so evil!" *Dark Petals- "I'm not sure I want to hold these." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a mushroom." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "It's sleeping" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I wonder if it will come back?" *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Blue Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "It's all Leafy. Most of the time." *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Take that, nature!" *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" *Sapling (withered)- "It might be okay if it was cooler." *Grass Tuft (withered)- "It's not going to grow back while it's so hot." *Berry Bush (withered)- "Nothing will grow in this heat." *Plant (withered)- "The heat killed it." *Birchnut- "There's definitely something inside there." *Cactus- "Sharp but delicious." *Cactus (after picking)- "Ow!" *Cactus (picked)- "Deflated, but still spiny." *Tumbleweed- "Who knows what that tumbleweed has picked up." Shipwrecked * *Coffee Bush- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "It's buzzing with activity." *Killer Bee Hive- "I think those bees are mad." *Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." *Hound Mound- "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." *Bones- "Creepy." *Touch Stone- "What an odd looking stone." *Harp Statue- "What has happened to the head?" *Marble Pillar- "I think I could use that." *Marble- "Fancy!" *Rundown House- "Who would live here?" *Merm Head- "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." *Pig Head- "Looks like an offering to the beast." *Pig Torch- "Sure looks cozy." *Basalt- "That's too strong to break through!" *Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." *Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." *Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." *Nitre- "I'm not a geologist." *Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" *Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" *Animal Tracks- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." *Animal Tracks (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." *Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" *Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." *Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle the most intense experiments." *Box Thing- "This thing may control the polarity of the whole universe." *Metal Potato Thing- "This metal contains great and feared power." *Worm Hole (closed)- "Soft and undulating." *Worm Hole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." *Worm Hole (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." *Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" *Skeleton- "Better him than me!" *Spider Den- "Sticky!!" *Spider Eggs- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket.." *Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen.." *Walrus Camp- "It looks warm and cozy inside." *Walrus Camp (summer)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." Reign of Giants *Ice- "Ice to meet you." *Mini Glacier- "A very isolated glacier." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "Nothing useful until it freezes again." *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- "The wet ground won't hold a footprint." *Burrow- "What a nice hole in the ground for a home!" *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "The Kingdom of the Bunnymen is closed for the season." *Rundown House (burnt)- *Merm Head (burnt)- "Burnt merm flesh somehow smells even worse." *Pig Head (burnt)- "Crispy." *Hollow Stump- "It's a den in a stump." *Hollow Stump (empty)- "It's owner ran out of lives." *Glommer's Statue- "I'm not sure what that's supposed to be." *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "I broke it. For science." *Skeleton (self)- "Better him than... wait a minute!" Shipwrecked *Limpet Rock- ? Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder if I could move that rock." *Sinkhole- "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." *Rope to Surface- "I've had enough discovery for now." *Red Mushtree- "These used to grow in my bathroom." *Green Mushtree- "A magic mushroom?" *Blue Mushtree- "That mushroom got too big for its own good." *Light Flower- "Science makes it glow." *Light Bulb- "It's strangely tasty looking." *Stalagmite- "Looks like a rock to me." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." *Spilagmite- "It's encrusted with old webbing." *Slurtle Mound- "A den of 'ew'." *Splumonkey Pod- *Fern- "It's a fern." *Foliage- "Some leafy greens." *Cave Banana Tree- "It's dubiously photosynthetical." Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- "It seems to throb out of tune with the world." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "An ancient and mysterious structure." *Algae- *Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "A pile of broken chess pieces." *Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "Another pile of broken chess pieces." *Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Even more broken chess pieces." *Relic- "Ancient household goods." *Relic (broken)- *Thulecite Fragments- *Cave Lichen- "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light." *Ornate Chest- "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." *Large Ornate Chest- *Nightmare Light- "I wonder what function this served." Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "Check it out!" *Clockwork Bishop- "Back off, preacherman!" *Clockwork Rook- "Storm the castle!" *Damaged Knight- "It's a knightmare!" sic *Damaged Bishop- "It's falling apart!" *Damaged Rook- "Terrifying!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What was that?!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OW! Something bit me!" *Hound- "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" *Red Hound- "That one is glowy." *Blue Hound- "Are there hounds for every season?" *Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp!" *Spider- "I hate spiders." *Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." *Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." *Spider (dead)- "Ewwww!" *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" *Spider Gland- "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." *Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." *Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" *Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." *Merm- "Smells fishy!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "I think these were its genitalia." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "A slimy pole." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- "Little slippery arms." *Guardian Pig- "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- "He's not friendly!" *Ghost- "That offends me as a scientist." *MacTusk- "Walruses are natural predators." *Wee MacTusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." *Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." *Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." *Mosquito- "What a nasty little blood sucker." *Mosquito (picked up)- "Hey, is that my blood?" *Mosquito Sack- "It's probably not someone else's blood..." *Nearby Mosquitoes- "Aaah! Bug off!" *Cave Spider- "Gah! More spiders!" *Spitter- "I hate spiders!" *Batilisk- "Ack! That's terrifying!" *Snurtle- "He's less gross, but still gross." *Slurtle- "Ew. Just ew." *Slurtle Slime- "If it wasn't useful, I wouldn't touch it." *Broken Shell- "A puzzle with no solution." *Lureplant- "It's so alluring." *Fleshy Bulb- "Now I can start my very own meat farm." *Eyeplant- "I think I'm being watched." *Slurper- "It's so hairy!" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Note to self: Don't look up." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's a worm!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "Seems safe to me." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Just looks like a pile of dirt." Reign of Giants *Varg- "You might be something to reckon with, big dog." *Poison Birchnut Tree- "It looks unhappy about me stealing those Birchnuts!" *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- "A mad little nut." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" *Beefalo (following)- "He's coming along peacefully." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Aww, he's so sad." *Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Aww. So cute!" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Go to good world of dreams little beefalo." *Nearby Bees- "He's watching me." *Bee- "To bee or not to bee." *Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" *Bee (picked up)- "Careful!" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "This seems dangerous." *Stinger- "Looks sharp!" *Pig- "They kind of creep me out." *Pig (following)- "He's part of my entourage." *Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." *Bunny Puff- "I just like holding it." *Frog- "He's so cute!" *Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" *Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." *Koalefant- "Adorably delicious." *Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." *Rock Lobster- "It has terrifying claws." *Pengull- "Must be in breeding season." *Splumonkey- "A monkey with little brain." Reign of Giants *Buzzard- "What a bizarre buzzard!" *Catcoon- "A playful little thing." *Cat Tail- "I think it's still swishing." *Volt Goat- "'Baaaah' yourself!" *Volt Goat (charged)- "I don't think it liked being struck by lightning." *Volt Goat Horn- "It's like a miniature lightning rod." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." *Butterfly (picked up)- "Now I have you!" *Crow- "Creepy." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Crow (picked up)- "He's not very happy in there." *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It went to sleep." *Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." *Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." *Beardling- *Rabbit (picked up)- "Do you like science?" *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" *Mandrake (normal and dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" *Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants *Glommer- "It's cute, in a gross kind of way." *Glommer's Flower- "The petals shimmer in the light." *Glommer's Flower (dead)- "The petals droop and shimmer in the light." *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flower was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Glommer's Wings- "These would look awesome on a helmet!" *Glommer's Goop- "This goop smells foul." *Moleworm (underground)- "Something's under there, searching for minerals." *Moleworm (aboveground)- "I'd sure like to whack that mole... thing." *Moleworm (held)- "Nowhere left to dig, my friend." *Redbird- "Does that mean winter is gone?" Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." *Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutritional." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." *Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." *Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." *Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! Quit it!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- He's huge!" *Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" *Spider Hat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." *Deerclops- "It's enormous!!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "This is really gross." *Ancient Guardian- "That thing doesn't look happy." *Guardian's Horn- "Wow! I'm glad that didn't gore me!" Reign of Giants *Bearger- "What a bear of a badger." *Thick Fur- "A mat of thick fur." *Moose/Goose- "I don't exactly know what that thing is." *Moose/Goose Egg- "Its contents are like excited electrons trying to escape." *Mosling- "Aaah! You are definitely not an electron!" *Down Feather- "Fluffy!" *Dragonfly- "That's one fly dragon!" *Scales- "They're still warm." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Hot spit!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "I like to call it 'Basaliva'." Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- "I hate that guy" *Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" *Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him." *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "That is one biiig foot." Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "A small, normal egg." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side yum!" *Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." *Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." *Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." *Cooked Monster Meat- That's only somewhat more appetizing than when it was raw." *Cooked Meat- "Char broiled to perfection." *Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" *Monster Jerky- "Strange-smelling jerky" *Jerky- "Just jerky enough" *Small Jerky- "A little jerky." *Leafy Meat- "That doesn't look very appealing." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "At least it's warm now." *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even more tastier." *Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." *Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." *Eel- *Cooked Eel- *Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." *Frog Legs- I've heard it's a delicacy." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." *Batilisk Wing- "I hate these things, even when they're dead." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "At least it's not coming back." Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- "Red berries taste the best." *Cave Banana- "It's mushy." *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Durian- "Oh it smells!" *Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." *Cooked Banana- "Yum!" *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." *Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" *Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "Sticky sweet." *Watermelon (cooked)- "Juicy and warm." Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn and Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies." *Carrot (picked)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." *Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!" *Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Hot Pumpkin- "How did this not turn into a pie..." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." *Red Cap- "It smells funny." *Green Cap- "It seems pretty normal." *Blue Cap- "It's weird and gooey." *Cooked Cap- "It's different now..." *Glow Berry- "Looks delicious." *Lichen- Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "There are still some spines between me and a tasty meal." *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Grilled fruit of the desert." *Cactus Flower- "A pretty flower from a prickly plant." Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" *Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy." *Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- "A bowl of foliage." *Ice Cream- "I scream for ice cream!" *Melonsicle- "Cryogenic watermlon." sic *Trail Mix- "A healthy, natural snack." *Spicy Chili- "Five alarm!" *Guacamole- "Avogadro's favorite dish." Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." *Seeds (specific)- "It's a seed." *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." *Honey- "Looks delicious!" *Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just a butter." sic *Butter- "I can't believe it's butter!" *Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." *Rotten Egg- "Ew! It stinks!" Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted to perfection." *Electric Milk- "It's buzzing with tastiness!" Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- "It's scientific!" *Gears- "A pile of mechanical parts." *Ash- "All that's left after fire has done it's job." *Red Gem- "It sparkles with inner warmth." *Blue Gem- "It sparkles with cold energy." *Yellow Gem- "This gem is yellow." *Green Gem- "It's green and gemmy." *Orange Gem- "It's an orange gem." *Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." *Manure- "I should fill my pockets!" *Guano- "Another flavour of poop." *Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." *Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." *Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." *Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." *Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." *Frazzled Wires- "Their electricity carrying days are over." *Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I need these." *Lying Robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." *Willow's Lighter- *Slurper Pelt- Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- "Poor guy. I should put him to rest." *Bone Shards- "Bits of bone." Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." *Obelisk (sane, down)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." *Obelisk (insane, up)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" *Obelisk (sane, up)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" *Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where did the rest of it go?" *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It's some kind of homing device." *Divining Rod (cold)- "The signal is very faint." *Divining Rod (warm)- I'm headed in the right direction." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting pretty close." *Divining Rod (hot)- "This thing's going crazy!" *Divining Rod Base- "I wonder what it does." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwell's Door- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "So that's where the music was coming from." *Maxwell's Light- "I wonder how they work." *Maxwell Statue- "It really captures his personality." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Oops." *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Bottled mosquito rage!" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "Looks almost like a key hole." *Nightmare Throne- "That doesn't look very comfortable." *Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He's trapped!" *Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She's trapped!" *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "It's trapped!" Announcements Base Game *Generic- "It's a... thing." *Freedom- "I'm free! I'm finally free!" *Freezing- "So Cold!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!" *Battlecry (prey)- "I will destroy you!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Better you than me!" *Leaving combat- I sure showed him!" *Leaving combat (prey)- He's too fast!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "It's getting late. It will be dark soon." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "Did you hear that?" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" *Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." *Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Safe from that frightening lightning!" *Overheating- "Need... ice... or... shade!" *Tree Shelter- "Protect me, tree!" *Wetness (low)- "Oh, H2O." *Wetness (medium)- "My clothes appear to be permeable." *Wetness (high)- "Water way to go!" *Wetness (highest)- "I've nearly reached my saturation point." *Dropping tool while wet- "Wow that tool is slippery!" *Smoldering item- "That thing is about to catch fire." *Burnt- "Yikes! That was hot!" *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- "I can see into his pores." *Deadly Feast- "A most potent dish." *Skull Chest- "I'm not sure if I want to open it." *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" *Boat- "Is that how I got here?" *Home- "Someone must live here." *Sunk Boat- "It's no use to me out there!" *Tree Clump- "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere" *Pig Tent- "Smells like bacon." Removed *Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." *Livinglog-crafted staffs (prior to release)- "It doesn't look finished. It could be dangerous!" *Livinglog-crafted staffs (after using)- "Ow! I don't think it's finished yet!" Researching (removed) *Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" *Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" *Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." *Researching an item- "In you go!" *Research Poop- "Poooop!" *Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" *Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." *Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" *Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." *Research a Log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." Uncertain *TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "How convenient!" *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "Well, that was easy." Inaccurate *Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." *Miner Hat (run out)- "My torch just ran out!" Trivia *Wilson's quote for the Fire Staff ("I don't want to set the world on fire.") is a reference to the 1941 song of the same title by The Ink Spots. *His quote for the Ice Cube ("Stay cool, boy.") is from the American musical West Side Story's musical number "Cool". *His quote for the Sewing Kit ("Darn it! Darn it all to heck!") is a pun, as "darning" is a sewing technique for repairing holes in damaged clothing. *His quote for a regular Hound ("You ain't nothing, hound dog!") is a reference to Elvis Presley's song, "Hound Dog". *His quote for a burnt Bee Box ("How did it get burned?!!") is a reference to a famous Nicholas Cage movie, The Wicker Man. *His quote for an active Ice Fling-o-matic ("Fling on!") could possibly be a reference to the song "Dream On", by Aerosmith. *When Wilson examines the Pig Heads surrounding a Touch Stone, he will say, "It looks like an offering to the beast." This may be a reference to the book Lord of the Flies by William Golding. In the book, Jack and his group of hunters place a sow's head on top of a sharpened pole as an offering to the Beast that supposedly lives on their island. *His quote for the Rabbit Hole ("That must lead to the Kingdom of the Bunnymen.") may have provided the inspiration for the Bunnymen found in Caves. *His quote for the Hammer ("Stop! It's time! To hammer things!") is a reference to the well known line "Stop! Hammer Time!" from the song "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. *His quote for the Morning Star ("It's electric!") could be a reference to the song Electric Slide. *His quote for Maxwell's Door ("I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time.") is a clear reference to Wilson's origin. *Wilson's examination of the Bunny Puff may be a reference to the novel Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. *Upon examining Guacamole, Wilson will proclaim that it is "Avogadro's favorite dish." This is a reference to Amadeo Avogadro, who first created the unit of measurement "moles" for describing the number of molecules of a substance in a sample. Category:Character Quotes